Don't Lose Hope
by tillylongbottom
Summary: The war is over, Tonks has survived, so far that is...Her world is tumbling away infornt of her, what will get her out of this rut?
1. Don't Lose Hope

**Disclaimer: Okay, so we know the drill by now, all the characters, themes Etc… Etc…Etc…all belong to the GREAT J.K Rowling.**

"**Don't Lose Hope"**

_She never use to be a smoker, but ever since the war ended over several months ago, she felt drawn to the addictive tobacco. Nymphadora had not only lost dear friends and colleagues, but also the love of her life. Remus had been hunted down by a pack of stray Werewolves not long after the Final battle. The ministry could not restrain the beasts, and they carried Remus Lupin off into the night…The Wolves had found out that Remus had been a spy, and wanted their revenge, they believed that it was he who was to blame for their lack of freedom to hunt, whomever and wherever they liked. Voldermort had promised them these two freedoms, and now all they felt was hatred and anger at all creatures other than werewolves, Remus had betrayed the pack and would pay the consequences, by torture or death._

…**The thick cloud of smoke drifted up into the night, joining the vast sea of dense air, hanging over London like a blanket. Nypmhadora Tonks, aged 25, with deep black shoulder long hair, legs hung freely over the rooftop of her London flat. She dangled them about thoughtlessly while taking another puff on her Cigarette. The stress in her from the past few months had reached its boiling point, she hated the feeling of being alone…ALONE, she hadn't put her feelings into words until now, and alone seemed to fit the feeling perfectly, because she was alone. Remus had gone; she was losing all hope that he would return it had been several months now. She had stopped attending order meetings, she couldn't face their gentle words of comfort, she felt like she would die every time she was pat on the back and told to keep up the hope. She didn't want to be disappointed anymore! She just wanted to be left to mourn for her loss. **

**Her Grey eyes started to prickle as she lightly touched the black dog collar she wore on her wrists. It had been her cousin Sirius's collar for when he was Snuffles. Remus and her would take him for walks in the park near Grimwald place. That had been where he had first kissed her.**

…_Snuffles was playing with some children in the far corner of the grassy park, barking and chasing sticks the kids would throw for him. The morning dew still clinged to the fresh grass, Remus took of his cloak and laid it on the moist ground for him and tonks to share._

"_Ever the gentlemen aren't you, Mr Lupin" Tonks said with a small twinkle in her Lilac eyes._

"_Yes, Well Nymphadora", Tonks, hit him gently on his upper arm when he said her full name, but Remus continued as if not been interrupted at all, "I've got to make up for Sirius's lack of manners somehow, mustn't I?"_

"_With your manners Remus, you could make up for the mistakes of the whole population", whispered Tonks as she leaned forward slightly, getting closer to him._

_Remus could feel her warm breath on his face, she smelt so fresh and inviting, his head tilted towards her ever so slightly, as hers tilted to prepare for his decent on her lips. Her lips were as soft as rose buds, and the colour reflected the early morning frost, they were so perfect in his eyes. The kiss wasn't a fierce kiss, but tender, and sweet. He moved in closer and cupped her heart shaped face in his careful hands and pulled her into him._

_It felt like a lifetime for her, his gentle touch on her lips. When at last they slowly broke apart, she leaned back and looked up into his smiling grey eyes, with her shining Lilac ones and whispered, "Do that again would you…"_

"**Shit!" Cried Tonks in pain. Her cigarette had burnt down to the end, whilst she was thinking of Remus, and singed her finger. She got up from her perch slowly and stubbed out the rest of her smoke, before flinging it off the side into the quite street below. She scuffed in her pink fluffy slippers on her way inside the flat whilst drawing her dressing gown around her tightly. The temperature outside had dropped and she felt Goosebumps over her arms from the London night chill. She shut the outside door and locked it with an Alhomora spell, before climbing into her warm bed and drifting off into a soundless slumber for the night. **

**The Sun poured in through her open window that morning, Tonks Grunted as she strained her eyes from the bright light. She stumbles towards the bathroom, but on passing the clock on the wall that read, 8:37am she doubled back, and groaned whilst putting her tired hands in her face! This would be the third time she was late to work this week alone! She forgot about the bathroom and uses a cleaning charm on herself before throwing on some clean clothes and apparating to the ministry. Tonks walked up to the sign in desk and tried sweet talking Todd the Clerk. "C'mon Toddy, just write me in the book a little earlier, that's all I'm asking mate!" pleaded Tonks. It was going to be her ass on the line if she was seen late again today. Scrimurger was keeping a close eye on her lately, waiting for her to slip up on duty, so he could fire her. Shacklebolt had covered for her too many times to count since Remus had gone.**

"**Sorry Tonks, no can do today, last week was the last time, Scrimouger found out and completely blew his rocket at me!" replied Todd with a frown upon his face.**

"**It's all right Todd, wish me luck then." With that Tonks, Swivelled on her heel, her arms flailing around with her, and then 'Slap' one came into contact with none other than Shacklebolt, right square in the face. "Crap…"groaned Tonks as she looked up into an angry face of her boss.**

**A/N**

**Hey, people. Okay, so this was my start to a tale bout Tonk's life after the war. As you can see, it's not all its cracked up to be heh. Expect to see more of Remus in the next chapter and feel free to help em with some ideas. I would much appreciate some names for Werewolves…**

**Thanks.**


	2. Keep it Alive

'Don't Lose Hope'

**_Disclaimer: Okay, so we know the drill by now, all the characters, themes Etc… Etc…Etc…all belong to the GREAT J.K Rowling._**

Chapter Two: Keep it Alive

He had been in and out of conscious for weeks now, wakening wearily to be force fed, raw bloody meats and horrid potions tipped down his throat that burned and churned the inside of his stomach.

Remus lupins sensitive ears fixed to his surroundings, the wall he was pressed against felt cold and damp against the raw skin of his back, his eyes were unfocused and clouded over as he squinted in the bright light. He could make out tall Elm trees circling an oval shaped patch of over grown meadow in front of him.

The rising sun cast shadows, enveloping him into darkness again. There was a loud 'crack' to his left and a figure loomed closer from the shadows, drawing nearer with every lite footstep. A women with matted dark hair that came to her waist, dressed in ripped worn greying robes and with the lingering smell of blood, leaned over the still captive.

"I see your awake, finally, I was wondering when it would be time for my fun with you…"she drawled in a scratchy earthy voice.

"What is it you want with me wolf?" replied Remus in a tired tone. They had held him captive here pinned to the wall of a stone building for weeks now, keeping him alive, without hope of escaping. Magical binds help him upright to the mould-encrusted wall; he couldn't even lift a finger let alone raise an eyebrow in frustration. Only his mouth could move, the wolves wanted to hear him screaming in agony whilst they tortured his sorry sight of a body, blood dripped from every limb. Angry welts were appearing over his bare chest from being whipped and taunted, until the point of losing consciousness.

"Well done Mr Lupin, so you have realised it is we, 'The Werewolves' who captured you after all, not the stupid Death Eaters" Snarled the women, inches from his face, she was so close he could taste the blood on her breathe, his inner wolf screamed at himself, wanting to share that blood! Lucky for him, the women covered his mouth with hers ferociously, biting at his lips, and sharing the strength of blood that all Werewolves craved at some point during the month. His mouth took over all thought but one, TONKS! He broke the kiss, pulling away sharply, whispering, "Must not forget Nymph!" he felt a sharp nail under his chin, pulling his face up to meet hers.

She ran her long nail up his neck, lifting his chin ever so slightly, and whispered in his ear, "your dead to her now, Remus. The whole wizarding world thinks you were killed, by us weeks ago."

"Exactly why am I alive, get on and kill me then you fowl beast!" growled Remus in a horse voice. He was scared deep down, trembling, on the verge of crying even. The thought of his Nymphadora thinking he was dead, he could not imagine it. He let out a long shudder through his body at the thought of her being hurt. _'I will come out of this alive! I must return to my Nymph!'_

"You live because we have a special task for you to complete, before slaying your body and feasting upon your flesh by next full moon" she breathed.

"And what task would that be, wolf?" hissed Remus back at her.

"I'll admit Remus, your manners surprise me, I was informed you were quite the gentlemen, and here you are talking to a lady, and yet you have not asked my name…tut, tut" She wagged her finger in front of his face, in mock surprise.

"Let me excuse myself, Madam, as you may not be aware that it is not every day I am chained to a grimy old wall." Spat Remus in disgust with sarcasm rising in his tone, "So I apologize profusely for having forgotten my general manners for the time being, in the meantime, what would the 'Madams' name be?"

"Much better Remus", she almost squealed with joy, as if she was getting pleasure out of a man being so polite. "And my name, sir, is Ezmarelda, descendant, of Fenir Greyback." Remus had let out a gasp of surprisement and horror, at this particular peace of information. "Yes, I know Remus, my father gave you your bite, and you may even be pleased to know that he passed away in the war against the dark lord." Sighed Ezmarelda her joyous mood coming to a standstill. .

Remus felt a slight pang in his stomach, sure he did not know this woman, but she had lost someone close to her and he knew how that felt. He thought to himself, that maybe she wasn't all bad, she hadn't been nasty or vindictive to him yet. People change he reminded himself. "I'm sorry, for your loss," He whispered sincerely.

"Oh, Please, like you could care less, one of the most dreaded creatures of our time dies! And you apologize to his child as if you actually cared!" she threw back him, "I don't need your pity!" and with that there was a sudden 'Crack' and she apparated.

"Damn it, now I don't even know what my purpose for being here is!" cried Remus in utter despair, and cursing himself for being so empathetic.

The hot water blasted form the shower, as a sombre Tonks clambered underneath its comforting heat. She lent against the tiled wall and pulled her hands up to her face and quietly sobbed. Her body slid to the floor of the shower. Water rushed over her. It was here she let out a howling sob; her day at the ministry had started bad, and ended worse!

"_Auror Tonks! This is unacceptable!" Tonks cowered under the height of Shacklebolt. Tonks had always liked Shacklebolt, he was a compassionate man, strong minded, but did not tolerate tardiness from his workers. "This is what, the THIRD time you've been late this week!" he bellowed into her timid face, he could see her eyes swelling, getting the glistening look juts before you cry. In a much lower, calmer tone, he said kindly to her, "follow me tonks, we need to talk about this. Once and for all." _

_Tonks scuffed her way behind him, chewing the sleeve of her deep black robes absently as she went. Kingsly opened his office door and pointed awkwardly to the spare chair situated in front of his grand oak desk, piled high with documents and various files of Deateaters cases. The Auror department in particular had been very busy these last few months following the war looking for rouge wizarding groups, practicing the dark arts._

_Tonks took the chair offered in front of her, tripping over a cardboard box on the way, spilling the contents over the wooden floor. _

"_Don't bother" Grunted Kingsly as tonks started bending to pick the contents. He flicked his wand and they all whizzed back into place and the box hurled itself into a lower shelf. "Sit Tonks." He ordered, as he took his own seat in the large leather office chair. He leaned forward elbows on desk and looked into her eyes. "This has been a problem with you, ever since…" He trailed off, seeing tears welling up in Tonks eyes. With a swift fluid motion, he pulled a handkerchief form the tip of his wand and handed it to the girl. Tonks let out a sob and started bawling her eyes in front of her boss. How pitiful she must look she thought to herself. _

_When she had gotten over the most of her crying, she sniffed and looked back at Kingsly. "I'm Sorry Sir." He nodded in response, waving his hand in a gesture as if to say don't worry about it. Taking her cue to continue Tonks tried again. "Ever since…Remus…I've felt numb."_

"_Your not happy Tonks, its clear to everyone here." Tonks took a deep shuddering breath and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Tonks, I think…I think, that we will have to suspend you for a month or two" He said quickly, not looking into her eyes, "I just want to see you pull yourself together Tonks, You're a stand up Auror when your at your best…but lately you've been falling behind, always late, not getting paperwork completed in time, not filling out paperwork correctly." He took a moment to compose himself before saying; "Some of the other Auror are starting to complain, your becoming absent minded, reckless on missions, over looking dangers, and forgetting guidelines of the Auror code." _

_At this last statement he had looked her in the eyes, and hated the way her eyes showed every emotion, right now they were pleading with him for a second chance._

_When she did not respond he cleared his throat and stated, " I'm sorry Nymphadora", She didn't even retaliate to her given name._

**A/N Hi, i hpe you liekd this chapter, it took me a bit of time and thguht of how i could write it, things kept popping into my head, did u liek the name Ezmarelda, hehe, thats my name, well the full version sorta, it means Emerald.**

**Well happy Readng to you all, will have next Chapter posted in next couple of days.**

**Cheers, Chow. :)**


	3. Freeing Yourself

'Don't Lose Hope'

Chapter three: Reminders

**_Disclaimer: Okay, so we know the drill by now, all the characters, themes Etc… Etc…Etc…all belong to the GREAT J.K Rowling._**

The coffee is too hot, the milk has passed it's expiry date by several days, the kitchen bench is piled high with unwashed dishes, accumulating grime and dust, take out boxes are rotting in a corner of the kitchen floor, now having overfilled the rubbish bin which is exploding with horrible smells. Tonks could not bear it, her world had fallen apart. She was never a very tidy person, but her mess's never got quite this bad. She just didn't have the determination or will to tidy up, to get dressed in the morning, or go to the shops to replenish her food supplies.

She let out a huge sigh and then with great surprisement to herself, she hurled her coffee cup across the room, where the brown liquid remains flew out, staining her vintage couch in the lounge and struck the wall with a loud thud.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she cried out is frustration as she went to look at the mug lying unharmed on the floor. Not even a chip, _'perfect'_ she thought to herself, just when she lets out some of the anger building up inside of her, she doesn't even get a satisfactory outcome.

She bent over and picked up the cup to examine it more closely, but when she turned the cup around the words _'Remus's Mug' appeared_ on one side. Tears swelled up in the witches' eyes, as she carefully placed the cup in the bin. He was gone now; she needed to move on she thought to herself.

* * *

Remus awoke to hard slap around the head. He distinctly heard a female voice murmur a charm to release him of his magical binds; his body slumped to the floor in a heap of limbs and robes. He slowly stood up, his breathing heavy as he found he was very weak and sore, he slumped against the stone wall behind him. Some one handed him a potion, "Drink this" He looked up as he was handed the potion, and downed it in one. Steam bellowed from his ears, he leaned forward and whispered, "pepper up potion?"

"Yes, it should reenergize you for your task today."

He strained his eyes against the darkness surrounding him and saw a young face no older than 23, "who are you?" he rasped.

"Ezmarelda, I was here yesterday." She moved forward slightly and pulled him roughly to his feet. "You are to accompany me this morning, into the ministry."

Remus gulped, the ministry, Tonks was there, maybe he could contact her somehow, let her know he lives yet…then a thought drained him of hope, _'What do they want to go to the ministry for?' _Just as he thought it, she voiced his answer.

"We are to go to the filing rooms, and collecting any information on convicted werewolves up to the present day" she told him.

"Then why do you need me? I don't understand, what use am I?" he was confused and wanted answers.

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say..." she saw him look quizzically at her and continued in a quiet hush, "just do as I say, if…if, you want to get out of here alive…"

Remus nodded his head; he didn't need to be told twice. This was his chance to return to tonks! But he could still not think as to why she would help him. Maybe he was right about her after all.

"Firstly lets disillusion you, don't want any hassle there now do we." She stated plainly, whilst pulling her wand from the sleeve of her robe and tapping him gently on the forehead. He felt a chill run through his body like a bucket of icy water had been tipped over his head, he look at his hands when the chill ceased and was impressed at how well her charm had worked. She was obviously very skilled at charms.

"Okay, do you think you are up to apparating to the ministry, we need to go now, if we are to be undetected by the others", She asked him. Yet again he nodded and they apparated into the foyer of the ministry.

They entered the lift to the go to the filing floor. The lift was seemingly empty as an undetectable Remus Lupin and an unknown witch entered it.

"Remus, I have cast an illushment charm on where you were chained before, everything should appear normal for another 3 hours at tops." She let out a sigh, and continued explaining to him.

Remus now understood what she was doing. She was saving his life at the risk of betraying her family. He listened to her explaining the plan to him eagerly, hoping against hope that she would not become harmed for doing this for him.

"When we get of the lift I am going to the filing room. You will be free to leave." She felt as though she needed to explain herself more to him. About why she was doing this.

"I had always hated my father, he wasn't bit until after he was married with children. He used to be a compassionate man with an easy manner. After receiving the bite, he became viscous, mum threatened to leave him, and he slaughtered her, in front of myself and my elder brother, Fithidus." She heard a slight gasp next to her and fiddled with the chain bracelets around her nimble wrists. They had belonged to her mother. "After that day my father went on rampages though villages, leaving his mark on anyone who crossed his path during a full moon. He lost his human qualities more everyday, turning into the wolf full time not just on full moons. He ended up biting my brother and myself not long after that. I've hated him ever since. I guess I felt I owed you for what he has done..." She trailed off.

"You never owed me anything, you doing this only proves you are not the monster your father was." Replied Remus earnestly.

"My brother took you prisoner as a message of stealth to the rest of my fathers followers. They planned to kill you on the full moon, I could not let that happen to someone like yourself."

The lift gave off a high-pitched ding and the doors opened with a clang.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then, Good luck." And with that she stepped into the foyer of the filing floor and started to walk off. Remus felt odd and ran after her.

"Wait, there's still something I don't understand…" he felt somewhat confused still. He remembered that she had kissed him and it did not make sense. "Why did you kiss me?" he blurted out. She turned on her heel at this and started at the spot Remus would be standing.

"Well, I was being watched wasn't I." This was a complete lie, she told herself, but she could not admit that she felt something for him deep down. "There were others around that you did not see, its traditional taunting to fraternize with the captives."

Remus knew this was only a cover up, but let it go and watched her walking off into the crowd of bustling ministry workers.

* * *

Tonks lay back on her couch; she tapped her slender fingers against her thighs repeatedly. She was annoyed with herself, angry even. She had left the small space of her flat briefly to only return five minutes later. Leaving the flat hadn't helped her clear her head of Remus. She was at a loss of what to think, what to feel and what to do with out him. How could she live with out him in her life? She had fallen into a routine with Remus; they had been inseparable whilst dating. _No Tonks, you can no longer dwell on the past anymore, you must move on, go out, enjoy life while you are young, he wouldn't want to see you like this! _With that last thought she jumped of the couch, grabbed her cloak and apparated into a muggle London bar, where she drowned her sorrows in a few Jack Daniels that night, forgetting for the time being her sorrows and grief.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N ok, so I hope you like that chapter, it was confusing to write I admit, I'm not sure if it entirely made sense with Ezmarelda helping Remus escape, I guess she is just a compassionate women. I will go into more detail about her situation further into the story I think. Ok so send me a review. Expect to see Remus and Tonks reunited in the next chapter, but don't expect rainbows and butterfly's either.**

**Thanks, Chow Chow.**


	4. Can Lost Make a Comeback?

"Dont Lose Hope"

**Chapter four- 'Can Lost hope Make a Comeback?'**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Okay, so we know the drill by now, all the characters, themes Etc… Etc…Etc…all belong to the GREAT J.K Rowling._**

****

* * *

The vile smell of vomit hung in Tonks apartment that morning. She was in her natural form, a slim tall Tonks, with mousy brown hair, a slightly pointed nose, and slender lady like hands.

She was sitting legs spread in front of her, leaning against the toilet. Herlank mousy brownhairs stuck to her face from the sweat on her forehead. Her arms lay limp in front of her, and her head hung lazily whilst her eyes had a glazed over look to them. Last night she had drunk her self to a bottomless pit, it was a miracle she had even found a way home.

All of a sudden there was a rising feeling in her stomach and a shiver down her spine, oh no…She clawed her way up to the toilet bowl, and vomited away the rest of her drink. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and slumped back onto the tiled floor of her bathroom, falling into a deep sleep.

Sometime later Tonks eyes opened slowly, she could hear a mans voice calling her name, to her it was gurgled and meaningless. She shook her head slowly, and rubbed her eyes. She was groggy and parched; she slowly stood **up** leaning on the bathroom sink for support. She timidly placed one foot in front of the other, as she made her wobbly way across the living room into the kitchen at a snails pace. She registered the fact that someone was standing in her living room, near the window, but ignored them, not giving a damn. If it was a death eater, she was willing to die,at least that way she would be reunited with Remus.

Remus had run through muggle London, through intersections, past angry motorists, yelling and honking at him. He ignored all of this, his thoughts only on reaching his Tonks, at her apartment, how he'd missed her. _'I'm coming Nymph!' _he told himself.

He didn't bother knocking on her door when he arrived, instead pushing it open. '_That's strange, why isn't it locked?'_ he thought to himself. Panic started to rise in him. He ambled through the apartment, calling her name. There was no sign of life in her bedroom, just an unmade bed, and an empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the covers. He walked into the living room, and went to the windowsill that looked over a muggle street. He heard a soft thud, thud, thud, and turned quickly around, to see a half dressed Nymphadora Tonks **s**tumbling drunkenly through the living room, disappearing into the dark kitchen. He ran swiftly after her, crying out, "Tonks! Look at you, what on earth happened?"

She ignored him, and went on to fill a dirty cup**with** water. She quickly gulped it down as if she hadn't had a thing to drink in all her life. Remus was perplexed; he took a step back and knocked over the rubbish bin. The contents spilled out, and a coffee mug rolled across the floor stopping at Tonk's bare feet. He leaned down to pick it up, and noticed it was… his cup.

She had given it to him as a moving in present, seeing as she was such a cluts and always broke hers. She thought it would be good for Remus to have a cup that could not be broken by her. Remus felt his heart drop. She had thrown it away. She had lost all hope of him ever returning to her.

Tonks filled a glass**with** water hastily and gulped it down. She was parched. All that drinking last night, now she needed to sober up and get on with her life. She heard a loud crash from behind her and turned on the spot to see an unfamiliar man, in her kitchen. He had knocked over the **b**in and now months of garbage spilled out onto the grimy floor. The man bent down and studied a mug that had rolled **out**and come to a stop at her feet. He thought for a moment and then stood upright looking her in the eye.

"Nymphadora, can you hear me?" She didn't respond just stared off into space. "Oh Lord, what happened to you Nymph? Come on lets get you into bed." He let out a sigh, and with one swift movement he swept her off the floor, into his strong grasp and carried her into the bedroom. He pulled back the messy covers and gently placed her in the soft bed.

Shefelt safe andcomfortable with this stranger, not worried or panicked. She was warm, calmand felt secure in his arms. She could sense familiarity with him, something about the way he said her name, the way he brushed the hair f**rom** her forehead and tucked her neatly into the bed, drawing the blankets up to her chin and giving her a light kiss on the forehead before backing out of the room.

Remus was shocked by the state of her flat, there was rubbish piled up in every corner of every room. Clothes hung from chairs, railings, and doorframes,there was even a hot pink bra draped over the taps of the kitchen sink. _'What has she been up to?' _He thought to himself.

He ventured into the bathroom and was shocked when he saw toilet paper hanging from the toilet bowl, spew dribbled over the floor, the mirror was growing furry mould. Over all, the entire place was a real mess. It was obvious she hadn't cleaned. "Gosh Tonks, I disappear and you go to mush" **he s**aid to himself in disbelief.

Remus knew what he had to do; he needed to get **T**onks back into shape, clean this place up and make sure she was ok**ay**. Everything would be ok**ay **now; he was back to look after her. Remus set to work; he tackled the kitchen, the bathroom, the lounge and lastly the bedroom.

As he tidied the floor of the bedroom, **T**onks lazily opened one eye. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like she had no worries, she looked happy.

"Hi?" she said cautiously, as she watched Remus look up at her.

"Morning Nymphadora," He replied back, standing up and coming to the edge of the bed were he perched softly.

"Remus? Is that really…you?" she began to sit up, but swayed, her head felt so heavy, like it was filled with bricks.

"Steady Nymph, steady" he whispered as he gently helped to hold her upright..

She leaned into his touch, and collapsed into his warm shoulder with a loud sob. "I thought…everyone" she tried saying through tears, "**t**hey said you were dead!"

"Shhhh Tonks, it's ok, I'm here now," he reassured her. She broke down in his arms, letting out all the stress and worries into his strong arms. She felt safe again. She could see hope in the distance, all she had to do was walk towards it.

They stayed in this position for quite some time, holding each other. He had missed her so much, but never expected her to be in such a state over his disappearance. He knew deep down that the flat being a mess would not be the extent of her mourning.

**A/N Hey, this chapter was sad to write. I'm hoping the next will be a lot happier, but maybe it wont. Remus will discover about her job status etc, ok thanks for reading! Chow Chow. Oh Yeh! Thank you Aoshi for helping me with editing! **

**I guess Word doesn't pick everything up.**

** Don't forget to review! **


	5. Setting Sun

"**Don't Lose Hope"**

Chapter five- 'Setting Sun' 

**Disclaimer: Okay, so we know the drill by now, all the characters, themes Etc… Etc…Etc…all belong to the GREAT J.K Rowling.**

The Sun was setting through the view of her bedroom window; it filled the room with shining orange rays. The rays caught her sleeping face; it appeared to be content, as if in a happy dream. There was a slight grin on her face as she breathed in a little rhythm.

Last night had been horrible, he had no clue what her reaction to him would be this morning. She was fragile, and as white as a porcelain doll. He sighed into the night air and left the windowsill to move to the bed, where his reason for living lay sleeping soundly.

Remus was propped up on one elbow, looking down on his sleeping Nymphs form. Taking in every one of her curves, the cute way her lips pouted as she slept and the small snuffling noises she made when she moved. He had missed her, the only thing that kept him going when chained to that wall, was the thoughts of returning to his Nymphadora, the women he loved. It had taken them both so long to finally be together that nothing could keep him form her.She began to stir in her sleep, stretching her arms out and encircling Remus into her arms. He shifted closer to her, and lightly kissed her softly on the forehead. At his gentle touch, she blinked slowly, awakening to the manly aroma of Remus.

Suddenly Tonks knew something was wrong. Her eyes whipped open and next thing she did was elbow the intruder wrapped around her in the gut, gaining a satisfying grunt, as her elbow impacted. The arms around her loosened, giving her the opportunity to roll of the side of her warm bed, crashing into the hard wooden floor.

Not even looking to see whom it was in her bed, she leapt up and in a very un-Tonks fashion and hurdled over the junk that had piled up in her room, landing in a graceful crouch as the adrenaline pumped along her body. The intruder stumbled over the clutter as he tried to reach her. Tonks scanned her messy apartment, trying to locate her wand.

"Nymphadora!" the man rasped out clutching his abdomen in pain. "Please it's me Remus!" Not evening thinking Tonks aimed a sloppy kick, she got her target, she felt slightly please with her self as she felt her foot solidly connecting with Remus's face, this allowed her to finally spot her wand under a pile of dirty stinking washing. Clambering over the empty alcohol bottles she finally gripped the wands smooth wooden handle.

Turning around she pointed it at the intruder, thinking of the worst hex she could muster, as she was in no mood to deal with anybody, especially a stinking death eater.

Remus watched as Nymphadora staggered over the mess in her apartment, almost crashing over in her haste. She turned around and all he saw in her face was true hatred and bitterness and her beautiful face twisted into a nasty snarl. As soon as it appeared, it faded into a face of shock and disbelief and he even saw a flicker of hope in her eyes, but that was soon replaced with months of suspicion.

Tonk's mouth went dry when she saw him, the person she longed so hard for, her soul mate, her lover. But it couldn't be him she scolded herself. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" She spat out in absolute fury. If looks could kill, hers would at that very moment.

"Nymph it's me, I'm back Dora." He whispered in a soft and loving voice. "I don't believe you, Remus is dead, how dare you!" She screamed, this was too much for her to bear and the floodgates opened releasing the never-ending tears, which flowed down her pale cheeks, leaving red angry trails. It ripped Remus's heart seeing her like this. Remus took a cautious step forward, and she watched his every move like a hawk, she was after all an Auror, a very emotional and broken one at that.

"Please Nymph, it is me," he felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he needed her so badly. Stepping forward again, she was like a doe caught in headlights. She scrambled up and raced towards the door.

'_He can't be Remus, he can't, I can't hurt him, I love him.' _Tonks conflicting emotions got the better of her, she knew she could not hurt Remus, even if this was a wolf in disguise. She flung herself at the door, but was tackled to the floor but the intruder posing as Remus.

Remus tackled her onto the floor, terror reflected in those big dark eyes. He pinned her arms above her head gently, as she closed her eyes preparing for the worst. She gulped, expecting pain but felt a gentle hand stroke her cheek. She felt his lips lovingly caress her face, kissing away the tears.

"What do you want with me," Tonks whimpered her tiny body caught under his. "Its me Nymph, believe me, I've been through hell and back so I can be with you" he whispered in her ear. "Remember at the hospital wing when Bill was attacked, you told me you loved me even though I was too old, too poor and too dangerous. You made my heart soar, because someone as beautiful, young and caring as you could ever love an old werewolf that had been rejected from society."

Tonks listened, she could hear her heart beat race at those words, this was Remus. She opened her eyes, which seemed to piece his soul because of the anguish and pain they exhibited. "Where were you?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Hell" was all he said before his mouth was upon hers, coaxing it open, to allow him to explore. He had missed and loved her so much, and he poured it into the heart-searing kiss, as his hands traced tenderly over the malnourished body of his Nymphadora.

He was home, he was with her, and he would never leave again.

**A/N hello there, hey im real sorry that it took so long for me to pos this chapter, im on Holidays, and have been a bit busy, then was feeling ill, so Yeh. Ok well so here it is, and I just wanted to say a big thank you to Aoshi! Thank you so much for this chapter! You are inspirational and an awesome writer! So in saying that, I also say that it would feel wrong for me taking credit for this chapter…Aoshi wrote the whole, thing, except like the first two paragraphs. You can tell cant aye. Awesome! So thank you! And thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. im not sure if I should leave the story here, or continue, if I leave it, don't hate me, but I will not be able to update until early February! Because I am going over seas, on holiday and moving countries. Yeh…Exciting stuff happens outside of FF world too!**

**Ok now go Review.. **


End file.
